Living Nightmares
by orallnage
Summary: Sarah works at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. She does all she can to please the guests and make sure that they have a good time, but there is something lurking there that she can't quite place... (Sorry, I'm bad at summaries/overviews.)
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the pizzeria. It would forever smell like grease and bread and the odor from kids who were old enough to wear deodorant, but their parents didn't want to say anything because that would mean that their kids were growing up. I walked through the party rooms, right past the main stage where the characters were right in the middle of a performance, voices sounding almost like the tape needed to be rerecorded or the voice boxes in the animatronics needed to be changed, but you could never really tell which one was needed. I found my way into a small employees area where some of my other coworkers were clocking in. I grabbed my time card and punched in. I went over to my manager and asked him where I was needed today. I knew how to pretty much do everything, so could go wherever they needed me. I wanted them to just promote me already, but they wouldn't.

"Alright, Sarah..." he trailed off as he looked through a few different pages in his clipboard.

"We'll need you in Pirate's Cove today." He said looking up at me. I nodded.

"He's working today?" I asked skeptically. He was almost never working. There were rare days that he was though.

"As far as I know he is. We have a couple of private parties in there today." He said. I just nodded and went back out into the hallway and made my way over to the private party room.

As soon as I got in there, I sighed a heavy sigh. The last person over this area had done absolutely nothing. It was a mess. I got to work picking up used paper plates and replacing them with clean ones. I looked over at the stage where Foxy stood. His hook was up and he stared lifelessly ahead, not yet activated. Even though I knew he wouldn't move unless someone was at the controls, he still gave off a vibe that he could come to life at any moment. I went back to what I was doing, focusing now on making sure all of the chairs were in order. I heard an almost imperceptible click. I looked up at Foxy's stage where the noise had come from. It looked like he was looking at me now. His head hadn't moved, but it seemed as though his eyes were following me. I shuddered. There was something off about him, but I couldn't tell what it was, so I just went back to what I was doing, but couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

Some time had passed and I looked up at the clock. It was nearly time for the first party to start. I closed the curtain to Pirate's Cove and went out into the main lobby to await the arrival of the party. They started filing in, the kids barely contained by parents who grasped their hands as though they would float away if they let go.

"Birthday party for Karen, please gather by me," I called. I saw about 10-15 parents with children in tow make their way toward me. Once I deemed that everyone was there, I started my script. It wasn't really a script per se, but I had gotten it down well enough that I just said the same thing.

"For your safety, I need you guys to not approach Foxy's stage at any time, do you understand?" I asked, looking at each of the little faces in front of me. These kids couldn't have been more that 7. They nodded at me.

"After Foxy is done, there will be some pizza! Then, you will have some time to play the games in the arcade, then you will come back for cake. How does that sound?" I asked. They nodded excitedly. I then looked at the parents.

"I will make sure that everything runs smoothly, but I will need you to supervise your children. There are a lot of other people here and I am only one person." I said. They all nodded. I knew they weren't listening, but I pretended they did. I never had someone go missing yet, but there were rumors that someone's child had been taken some time ago, apparently the establishment was related with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but if only as a name. No one really knew much about it and time had turned it into something of a scary story, but no one knew the truth behind it.

I led the group back to Pirate's Cove and just as I entered, I saw the cloth of the curtain move, as if someone had been peeking out from behind it. I knew that was impossible. I ignored my shuddering again and went to a small control room just to the right of Foxy's stage after I had seen that everyone was seated. I flicked on the monitors that were in there, which showed the full stage and the party room itself. I turned on the stage lights, programmed Foxy's movements into the machine and pressed the button that started the performance. I quietly slid out of the control room and settled myself in the corner of the room and watched

the animatronic intently. He was known to sporadically break down, terrifying the guests. He was doing fine. I looked at the kids and they were all staring at Foxy with rapt attention. The parents were looking at each other, very bored. I suppose that they weren't very entertained anymore, losing child-like magic. Finally, the song finished and the curtain closed. The children looked reluctantly away, but then got excited when I told them that it was time to go to the arcade. They ran excitedly down the hall before I could even mention the pizza. The parents got up and went slowly after their kids. I went down the hall and over to the kitchen. There were three pies ready for me when I got there and I picked them up and brought them back. I had just put them on the table when I heard a cry from the arcade. It sounded like they were looking for their child. I ignored it. This was pretty common. I heard it becoming more frantic. I ran into the arcade to see what was going on. I went over by the skee ball. A woman no more than 30 looked at me with tears streaming down her face.

"My son Alex is missing. I saw him right here by the skee ball and I turned to talk to another parent, but when I looked back, he was just gone." She told me in a frantic voice. I tried to calm her, but she just grew more frantic when she saw I wasn't doing anything. I assured her I would and I went over to my manager and told him what had happened. He nodded and told me to get the kids I could back to the party room and then to come back and start searching the arcade.

"Everyone, if we could please go back to the room to have some pizza." I said as calmly as I could. I was able to get everyone ushered back and made my way back to the arcade, which was now eerily empty as we had gotten as many people out as we could. I started looking around, calling Alex's name, Looking in every nook and cranny that I could. I wouldn't have noticed it if there had been others in the room. I saw a yellow suit just out of the corner of my eye turn around a corner. I followed it. It looked like Bonnie, but was yellow instead of blue. He looked like he was carrying something. I couldn't tell what it was though. As I got a little closer, I saw a small head peek out above the rabbit's shoulder. He was terrified.

"Hey, where are you going?" I called out, hurrying to catch up to the mascot and the terrified boy. The mascot jumped, turned, dropped the boy and ran. I told the boy to get back to the party room and went to chase down the mascot. He turned another corner and as I rounded the corner, he was completely gone. There was no sign of him whatsoever. I turned back the way I came, feeling confused and uneasy.


	2. Chapter 2

I hurried back to the private party room, where I found the little boy in a tight embrace with his mother. She looked up and mouthed a "thank you" to me. I nodded. I overheard her ask where her son was and heard him stammer out an answer of being hidden behind one of the video game cabinets. I sighed breath of relief. I was sure that the company would not like to hear that one of their mascots was kidnapping children. After I made sure everything was fine in the party room, I went to find my manager. I saw him assisting with another customer and waved him over.

"James, I saw something really weird." I started. He just gave me a puzzled look, so I continued.

"When I was looking for the missing child, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, so I went and followed it. When I turned the corner, I noticed that it was one of the suits holding the kid. It was yellow and looked like Bonnie." I said, shuddering. I was still shaken up by what I had seen. James gave me a look of complete shock, as if it had jogged a memory, though I'm not sure how it could as he was maybe a year or so older than me at most. Maybe they told him more than they told the rest of us.

"That's impossible. Those suits are locked away and no one should have access to them." He said looking around. He quickly ushered me back to his office before I could even ask what was going on.

"What are you even talking about?" I asked as he shut the office door behind me.

"Do you know much about the rumors circulating around about the company?" He asked me, looking straight into my eyes. My heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. He was really quite attractive.

"Sure I do. Everyone knows." I said, clearly stating the obvious.

"But do you think it's true?" He asked, more earnestly this time.

"Not really. I don't think anyone does." I said skeptically. He just slowly nodded.

"Well, it is true." He said solemnly. I shook my head at him.

"No way. There's no way that's true. Some teenagers made that up so little kids would be afraid of the animatronics." I said, shaking my head. James just kept staring at me, no change to his face. I was getting really nervous now.

"Okay, so what happened? Why are we still in business?" I asked, now feeling even more nervous than I was before. He motioned to the seat behind me and I sat down.

"Well, the business is now owned by Fazbear Entertainment, which you already know. The original owners sold the business after what happened and the company has gone to a lot of great lengths to make sure that the rumor stays that, just a rumor." He said to me. I must have still looked completely shocked.

"I know, I must sound crazy and I thought it was all lies when I first heard the story as well." He sighed after taking one look at me.

"So, why is it yellow? It looks like they belong to our company, but I've never seen them before and the thing was moving in a way an animatronic never could." I said. I felt the gears turning in my head as I thought this over. James stayed silent, probably wanting me to figure it out on my own.

"Wait, so they made suits for people to wear to entertain?" I said looking up at my manager who only nodded at me. This made me get really nervous. There was someone out there kidnapping children? Who does that?

"Yes, there was a time that we were still building the animatronics and they were wanting to build up the brand name, so they had these suits that were also animatronics. The parts were held in by something called spring locks. After a malfunction with those, they discontinued them saying they were dangerous. Of course, this happened after the animatronics were done being built and were ready to go. Not many people remember the yellow characters, but new managers are always told of this so that they are able to keep an eye on things." He said. I silently mulled over what he was saying to me. It didn't make sense, but then again, it's not like companies tell their employees everything.

"So, why did you tell me and what do we do?" I asked finally.

"Well, you saw something, so I needed to explain. I know you wouldn't have told anyone anything, but I also know that you would dig until you found something." He said. I nodded my agreement.

"As for what to do... How do you feel about a night shift?" He asked, looking at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe I was doing this. I can't believe that James talked me into doing this. This restaurant was really, really creepy at night. No laughing children. No clink of tokens in the arcade machines. No mothers dragging crying children out of the building. Just silence, occasional _shh-chnks_ from the radiator. I walked into the main party room and was met with the scariest sight I've seen. There was Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, looking ominous and menacing on the stage. No movement, frozen, but the lights from above the stage glinting off their eyes, making them look sinister. I was already afraid of the animatronics as I had a fear of mascots anyway. I definitely went into the right business... College is expensive though.

"Sarah?" I heard a voice call from behind me. I jumped up pretty high.

"Sorry, yes I'm Sarah." I said, feeling my face turn red. I was usually pretty fearless, so to be caught like this was embarrassing. A young man about my age stepped into what little light there was in the room and was holding back a laugh.

"It's okay, they are pretty menacing," He said gesturing to the stage. "I'm Mike." He continued, offering me his hand, which I shook.

"Nice to meet you. What do you do here anyway? I didn't know we had a night crew." I said. He just shrugged, his shoulders almost straining the black security tee shirt he was wearing.

"Most people don't. I'm here to make sure that nobody comes in and tampers with Freddy and his friends, among... other things." He said, almost whispering the last part. Other things? What could that even mean? Although, having seen someone almost kidnap a child with one of our suits, I really didn't have any room to speculate.

"Come on, I'll show you my office. I've been told you're going to be joining me for the unforseen future." Mike said, turning back the way he came. I followed him back past party rooms and Pirate Cove. He finally stopped in front of an open door. The brightness of light coming from the office was blinding. After I had a chance to adjust, I saw that the office was a moderate size with lots of monitors. There were posters up as well as drawings from kids. There were a couple of chairs and a half empty plastic cup of soda on the desk.

"Yeah, they wanted me to check out some things. Apparently someone's getting into a storage room that's not supposed to exist and wearing the costume to kidnap children. Weird huh?" I said, looking at his face to try and judge his reaction. He just eyed me with a wary look on his face.

"That's not the only thing you'll need to be worried about here at night." He said, with a look of terror on his face. Although, it really wasn't quite terror, but I'm not sure where to categorize it.

"What does that even mean?" I asked in shock.

"They're up. Look." He said, pointing to the monitor that showed the stage. I looked and to my horror, Bonnie wasn't there, but instead in a room where we keep spare parts. He was looking right at the camera. I gasped and backed up against the wall.

"How?" I whispered, horrified.

"No one knows. Just wait, they get more fun as the night goes on." He said. What did I get myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

I stared into the monitor for what seemed like forever. How did he move from his stage? I knew for a fact that they were on a track and were permanently on the stage. There was no physical way that he could have gotten off the stage. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice right away when Bonnie was no longer on the screen.

"Where did he go?" I panicked when I noticed the monitor again.

"Look." Mike said pointing to one of the other screens in the office. There was Bonnie standing next to a party table. I was still confused at how they moved. All of this was shocking and overwhelming to me. Why was I even here? Why was I doing this night shift? And what did Mike mean by being here for the unforeseeable future? What was going on? The rumors didn't seem that ludicrous anymore. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Did something change? I feel different." I whispered, too scared to bring my voice up to a normal level.

"Don't move. Stay still. I mean it." Mike said quietly as he slowly reached behind me to close the office door. I heard the click of the lock. I turned my head and almost screamed. I would have if I wasn't afraid of him getting in. There was Bonnie, standing at the doorway. Lifeless eyes staring straight at us. Though he was just a machine, he seemed like… more. I couldn't quite place my finger on it. He looked calculating. I couldn't take it anymore and turned myself to face Mike.

"What the hell is going on here? Why can they move? Why am I here? Am I really not going back to the day shift?" I asked, my voice raising. I was scared. I usually don't get angry when I get scared, but this was different. My life was on the line and I wanted to know why. Mike sighed.

:You won't go back to the day shift. When people come to me, they don't go back. As for the other questions, it's a lot of speculation. No one really knows and there are a couple theories, but no one has openly said anything and as far as the company is concerned, this shift doesn't really exist." He explained, still eyeing the monitors. I saw Chica shift, but didn't see where she went.

"What happened to the others Mike?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to really know the answer to that question. He looked at the ground. He stayed silent for a long time. I couldn't tell if he was trying to make up an excuse or if he really didn't want to tell me what happened to the other people who came to work this shift. Finally he looked up at me.

"They're dead. They killed them." He said, gesturing to the now empty stage where the animatronics normally sat.


End file.
